The Musician
by Leah C. Drawn
Summary: I had no friends and I worked too much for being a 25 year old woman, with no kids and definitely not in a relationship. But little did I know, that a little rain and an open theater could change it all. ExB One-Shot


Rain poured mercilessly, and the grayish sky had thunderbolts adorning it. Electricity cracked through the air, and the sound was so powerful eardrums could have been popped. I raced down the sidewalk, trying to escape LA's rare strong rain. With my work-bag on top of my head, I ran as carefully as I could with heels and a black pencil-skirt with a white button-up shirt.

I was known as Isabella Marie Swan, the best lawyer in LA. With mid-waist brown hair and dull brown eyes, pale skin and a 5 foot 7 frame… I had won every single case I had been presented with. It was tough, living the way I did. I had no friends and I worked too much for being a 25 year old woman, with no kids and definitely not in a relationship.

But no matter what life threw my way, I always won; for myself or a child, for a husband or a daughter. That was my reward for being a lawyer; not the money or fame, but _justice_. Justice was what kept me going, what I woke up in the mornings for and what I lived to enforce. So what if the last time I went on a date was when I was in high-school? So what if my last boyfriend dumped me for his best friend? And so what if he broke my heart and took it with him? It didn't matter, nothing did. Only justice and fairness for everyone.

The first place I found open for public was a gigantic music theater, called The Musicians. There was the reception, and then the auditorium. It was magnificent, as if Michelangelo himself had painted the beautiful columns with a golden brush and the ceiling with tears combined with angels dancing across the walls. The doors where made of wood, but with a knob of gold so pure and shiny I could see myself reflected in it. Curious, I turned the knob and pushed back the ten meter doors an inch, which I was sure, was made for a giant.

Thousands of red velvet seats were placed in front of the stage, an aisle every so often, and a chandelier so delicate it must have took years to build. The stage was amazing and big enough for a chorus, and in the middle stood a sole black piano. It looked like a concert just ended, and so nobody was left but the piano and a resting violin. Though, I was not prepared when a beautiful male and a friend walked out from behind red velvet curtains. Afraid of being caught, I rushed to sit in the furthest seat, thankful only the stage was illuminated. As I sat down silently, I took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful man.

He had disheveled bronze hair, smooth pale skin, straight nose and a chiseled jaw. His full lips were smiling crookedly, and green eyes so intense looked at his friend I could see from here the resemblance to an emerald they had. He had a black suit, the same as his friend, yet he looked beautiful. He was a better Adonis, and the resemblance to a Greek-God was heart-shattering.I found something about his eyes vaguely familiar, but dismissed the thought just as quick as it came. If I had known him from before, I would have recognized friend had dark curly hair, humorous brown eyes and a body so huge it could have scared away a child. But he didn't seem scary when he smiled, for dimples showed and his toothy grin made him look more as a little boy than a grown-up. But then he spoke, and all trace of humor left his face.

"Okay, so we'll play Debussy's 'Violin Sonata' in G minor, right?" he asked, and the Greek-God nodded. Slowly, the Greek-God sat down in front of the piano, and the big guy took the delicate violin in his big hands…. And they began to play.

Never in my life had I heard music so perfect and rich. The violin and piano danced together in harmony and created an astounding tune. The Greek-God had a look of pure concentration on his face, as he closed his eyes and let himself feel the beautiful song. The Violinist (as I now called the big guy) had a look of bliss in his boyish features, and his fingers moved in time to the song. Then suddenly the song came to an abrupt halt, and the Greek-God and The Violinist looked at each other, smirked, and began again where they left off.

"That was amazing, Emmett," complimented the Greek-God to his friend an hour later. My breathing stopped at the sound of his velvety voice, and my eyes widened. Emmett smiled and took a bow.

"I know, man," he smirked, showing his cute dimples. "You too; though not nearly as good as me," teased Emmett, and the Greek-God rolled his eyes.

"Of course not; nobody is better at violin than Emmett himself," said the Greek-God sarcastically, and Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Exactly what I was –Hey!" complained Emmett when he realized the use of sarcasm. He scowled at his friend, but then boomed with laughter. "Anyways, I'm going home to my lovely wife, who promised to make me lasagna for dinner," grinned Emmett, and the Greek-God laughed.

"Of course; you+ Rose+ Food= Happy Emmett. Say hi to Rose for me, will you?" he told his friend. Emmett nodded, said a vague goodbye and got off the stage. He opened the door that said 'Exit', and as he opened the door the Greek-God's head snapped toward Emmett.

"Remember tomorrow's concert at 7pm sharp," he called sternly towards his friend. Emmett nodded with a roll of his eyes, and was out of there in the blink of an eye.

The Greek-God sighed, but a smile pulled at his lips, and he shook his head at the absurdity of his friend. Then he returned to his piano, and started playing expertly. This time I gasped at the beautiful melody this man was producing, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes sting with tears. I recognized the song as Debussy's Clair de Lune; a song so incredibly beautiful I once heard before. My mother used to play it for me when I was a little kid, and I'd fall to sleep on her lap whilst she played heart and soul in the melody. But that was before the car-crash, when she was taken away from me to live in peace. I had cried myself to sleep every night for two years, when I realized no matter how much I cried, it would not bring her back. I was sixteen at the time she died, and it hurt so much I alienated myself from the world.

But the Greek-God put as much heart and soul in the soul as my mother did, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the beautiful creation of Debussy. But suddenly the song came to a screeching halt, and my eyes snapped open. I had been caught. The Greek-God stared at me, where I was so sure I was hidden by the shadows, and his mouth fell open. Blushing furiously, I stood up, muttered a sorry and fled out the ten-meter doors.

Later that night, when I lay awake in bed, I went back to thinking about the beautiful pianist who touched my heart with his simple song. So when I fell asleep, all I could think about was that I would undoubtedly go to the concert the next day

__

The next day I found myself staring at myself in the mirror. I had pulled back my brown hair in a fancy ponytail, and my face was barely recognizable with so much makeup. I wore mascara, dark eyeliner, lip-gloss and faint blush. My dress was beautiful, a gray v-neck kangaroo pocket dress that hit mid-thigh, and silver high-heels. **(A/N: Dress on Profile)** I had bought the tickets earlier this morning, and the lady in the front told me it was formal-wear.I was nervous, for my goal for the night was to get the Greek-God to notice me. I had been told I was beautiful, but that had been my ex-boyfriend Jacob, the one who broke my heart and took it with him. But with the Greek-God, I felt hope he could replace my stolen heart with a new and stronger one.

I arrived at The Musician at 6:30pm to get a better seat. I gave my ticket to the man in the front of the big doors, and he checked them and smiled at me, nodding his assent for me to go in. I returned his smile shyly, and went in the auditorium I had shamelessly seen the day before. The theater was already filling, and I walked down the aisle to the first row. From there you could see the piano perfectly and also the violin resting opposite to the beautiful black piano. I sat down and rested my hands on my lap expectantly, and silently waited.

Half an hour later, the presenter came out with his gray suit. He was handsome; he had honey-blond hair and baby-blue eyes with a nice, relaxed smile.

"Hello! My name is Jasper Whitlock; I want to introduce our performers for the night. They are Emmett McCarty, my adoptive brother, and Edward Cullen, my brother-in-law!" he introduced them. So the Greek-God had a name; his name was Edward Cullen. Edward came out, dressed in his black suit. His green eyes danced with excitement, and I couldn't help but smile at him. His disheveled bronze hair looked like it had been tried to be tamed unsuccessfully. He took a bow and proceeded to sit on the piano's bench, while the crowd applauded with enthusiasm. I couldn't help but notice most of the audience was female. But then Emmett came out, and his eyes scanned the crowd, and his eyes rested for half a second on me, but then rested on the seat beside me. his grin was blinding, and I turned to look at the woman beside me. She was so gorgeous my ego lowered a notch. She had blond hair piled up in her face, delicate white skin and blue, gorgeous eyes. She was smiling widely at Emmett, and waved with her left hand. I saw a flash of gold, and when I saw her hand rest again on her lap, I recognized it as a wedding ring. Then I knew who she was: Rosalie McCarty, Emmett's wife. She had to be. She noticed me looking, and flashed me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie McCarty," she smiled widely. Ah, she was defending her territory; she thought I wanted Emmett. I smiled back shyly.

"I'm Bella. You are the violinist's wife, are you not?" I asked her, and she smiled proudly and nodded. "It's the first time I come here, actually; I just wanted to hear some real music for a change," I joked, and she laughed and nodded.

"Well, my husband and brother are amazing musicians," she complimented, and I silently agreed. I _had_ heard them yesterday. So, Edward was her brother. At least he couldn't be attracted by the gorgeous blond even a little bit. Then she glanced at the stage and nodded towards it. "They are starting," she whispered. Jasper cleared his throat with a wide smile.

"The first song is called Clair de Lune, by Debussy," he said, and retreated backstage. The audience clapped but quickly stopped, and the music began.

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the song. It was beautiful, even better than the day before because the violin played with the piano. But when I opened my eyes again, Edward was watching me intently. Our gazes locked, and I could not for the life of me tear my gaze away. His green eyes burned into mine, and I could see the curiosity, awe, lust, and intensity from my seat in the first row. I blinked, and just like that, the moment was gone. I could feel Rosalie staring at me from beside me, with such intensity I was sure her intension was to make me turn to look at her. Truth be told, she intimidated me so much, I was afraid to meet her eyes again.

The evening passed away at a slow pace, thankfully, since I didn't want to stop listening to the magnificent music. But when it was time to go, and the audience started to clear out, I found myself hanging back. I didn't want to leave yet; I wanted to hear another song and swoon to the beat. But unfortunately, they had a theater to close and clean. So I walked out of the auditorium, and when I saw Rosalie trying to speak to me, I hurried my pace and was out the door in a matter of seconds. But I did not calculate one thing, though: the warm, strong chest I ran into when I rounded the corner to escape.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry!" I apologized while pushing away from the person's chest. Well… at least I lost Rosalie. But when I gazed up into the man's face… guess what? It was Edward Cullen, pianist who enchanted the living daylights out of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, when he saw me waddle slightly on my heels. I nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks. Sorry, I got to go," I muttered, and made to sidestep him but he stepped in front of me. I looked at him, confused, and he smiled crookedly.

"I'm Edward," he introduced himself, and his smile remained as he took my hand in his and kissed the top, setting my hand on fire. I blushed and smiled shyly back.

"Bella," I introduced myself. He cocked his head to the side, and then his eyes widened.

"Bella Swan?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded with scrunched up eyebrows. How did he know my last name? "You don't remember me? From Forks High, Edward Cullen," he said. And then it clicked in my brain. He used to be the school's geek, with huge glasses, suspenders and braces. I gaped at him.

"Oh! Now I remember you! Wow, you have changed so much in seven years it is unbelievable," I said, smiling a bit. He chuckled (and oh, how sexy he sounded) and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that," he said. But then he gave me a wary look, before he grinned mischievously. "You know… I think I saw you yesterday in the back of the auditorium yesterday evening," he said nonchalantly, and I felt my eyes almost bugged out of its sockets. Busted.

"Um….. You see, I just," I stuttered, but he laughed.

"It's okay; I didn't tell Emmett I saw you," he said, and I sighed in relief. But then he grinned.

"And… I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me right now; I'm kind of hungry after all that playing," he said, but then saw my frozen expression. "Of course, only if you want to…" he finished nervously.

Here he was, a total stranger to me I happened to know from seven years back, who was gorgeous as hell, smart, and played wonderfully beautiful the piano. I had been alone for a long time, and he may just be the perfect person to change the status with from single to dating. What is one supposed to do when asked by Edward Cullen on a date? Simple, you say YES.

"I'd love to," I said, and he extended his hand for me. I took it without hesitation.

I didn't know back then that it would be that without hesitation I'd fall in love with him, without hesitation I'd say yes when he proposed to me in an auditorium filled with flowers, that without hesitation I would say 'I do' before a priest and get married to this man and become Isabella Marie Cullen; and that without hesitation I'd live the rest of forever with the man that made himself be called Edward Anthony Cullen: the pianist at the theater called The Musician.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm back after many months of not doing any stories, and I apologize. This story was inspired when the other day I was hanging out at the mall with my sister, and we heard a pianist and a violinist playing some beautiful classical music (which is a lot coming from me since normally I fall asleep hearing classical music... sorry for those who like it a lot ;D) in the middle of the mall, and so it all started coming to me. So... please tell me what you think about this! So pretty please leave a review. You can do this; I know you can. All you have to do is click the nice and pretty green button below and leave your thoughts! :D :D :D :D Thank you for reading! **

**Leah C. Drawn**


End file.
